


Happy Birthday My Killer! (LJ X Jeff)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fanfic, Fluff, Hugging/cuddles, LJ, M/M, One-Shot, Slight Cussing, Very short and an older fanfic, jeff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Jeff had no care for his birthday, what was the point if you were dead? But a certain clown decides to remind the killer on his special day.





	Happy Birthday My Killer! (LJ X Jeff)

Happy Birthday My Killer! (Jeff x LJ fanfic one-shot)

Jeff was on another hunt, his knife out that shined in the half moons light. He spotted a couple of teen boys and hid behind some bushes, ready to strike. They walked closer...and closer….Jeff raised his knife and-

“Jeffy!” Jeff was tackled to the ground by his loving friend LJ.

“Oof! LJ get the hell off me!” Jeff squirmed and attempted to shove LJ off. He heard the two teens run off, talking about ‘strange noises’.

Jeff looked over the bush when he freed himself from LJ’s grasp. “Great...fucking great...my prey is gone for the night.”

“Good! Because i wanted to talk to you Jeffy~!” LJ smiled and chuckled. He stood up and Jeff huffed, standing up as well.

“Fine, what do you want? And stop calling me Jeffy!” Jeff glared and crosses his arms, putting his knife back into his hoodie pocket. LJ grabbed Jeff in a head lock and ruffled his hair.

“Aw come on Jeff, I like the nickname!” LJ chuckled as Jeff squirmed. Jeff soon escaped the clowns grip and rubbed his head.

“Yeah right! Now are you gonna fucking tell me what you have to say, or do i have to hit you until you do?” Jeff threatened and LJ put his hands up in defense.

“You have to close your eyes first~” LJ teased and held his arms behind his back. LJ recieved a hit to the head, and Jeff shouted.

“I don’t have eyelids dumb ass!” LJ just laughed, but rubbed his head in pain.

“I-i know i was just teasing. Look just cover your eyes ok?” LJ asked again, with a more serious tone.

“How do i know you won’t try to molest me?” Jeff raised a brow and questioned.

“Now Jeff, i’m not Offenderman you know that. Plus it’s a surprise~” LJ grinned, giving Jeff a chill up his spine.  
Jeff liked LJ a lot, but he’d be embarrassed as all hell if he admitted it. But he still really liked him. Everyone already knew that LJ loved Jeff, but were pissed off Jeff couldn’t say the same out loud. Jeff sighed.

“Fine..” He covered his eyes and heard LJ chuckle a little. Hearing a bit of rustling, he was tempted to look now.

“Ok~ you can uncover your eyes.” LJ snickered. Jeff removed his hands from covering his eyes and looked at what LJ held in his hands. A Spyderco Endura 4 pocket knife. Jeff hesitantly took the knife from LJ’s hands and examined it.

“J-jack where- how did- did you steal this?” Jeff’s words were nearly lost. He has not been given a gift for a few years, and not many of the creepypasta’s cared to buy presents. Normally it was Slender who gave everyone gifts.

“Yep! Stole it from one of the best knife stores around here! With some help from the puppeteer! Happy birthday Jeffy!” LJ cheered and threw his arms up with enthusiasm.

Jeff was stunned, not only did he receive a gift, but he forgot it was his birthday. When he died he didn’t care about his birthday anymore, because he really could not age.Jeff looked from LJ to the knife, then back at him. 

“T-thanks Jack..that was really...sweet…” Jeff mumbled with a blush appearing on his face.

LJ’s smile grew and then asked softly. “Can i push my luck for one hug?”

Jeff’s face got hotter and nodded, looking to the ground he allowed LJ to hug him in a soft embrace. To prevent hurting LJ, Jeff stuffed the gift in his hoodie pocket and hugged back. LJ felt over joyed and held Jeff tighter, not noticing the squirming Jeff.

“U-uh LJ! Jack air you idiot!” Jeff yelled, hitting LJ’s back.

“Oh! Sorry!” LJ chuckled and let go of him, letting Jeff get his air back. “Hey Jeff i do have one more gift~”

“Alright...what is it?” Jeff asked and calmed down a bit. LJ leaned down a little and kissed Jeff on the lips.

Jeff didn’t know how to react. A part of him wanted him to push him off and yell at him, and the other wanted to kiss back and hold him closer. He decided, why not both? Shoving LJ back he blushed bright red.

“J-jack what the hell!? You can’t just kiss me out of nowhere like that!” Jeff snapped and LJ gave a slightly hurt look. Jeff grabbed LJ by his shirt and yanked him down for a short kiss. When he pulled back he let go and looked away. LJ looked shocked and confused for a minute, then a huge smile broke out on his face.

“I knew it! I knew you loved me Jeffy!” LJ cheered and hugged Jeff. Jeff started to stalk away, having to drag LJ with him.

“Come on Jeffy say it~!”

“FUCK YOU LJ!”


End file.
